Антарктида
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0 ---- Антаркти́да ( — противоположность Арктике) — континент, расположенный на самом юге Земли, центр Антарктиды примерно совпадает с южным географическим полюсом. Антарктиду омывают воды Атлантического, Индийского и Тихого океанов, иногда неофициально выделяемые в отдельный Южный океан. Площадь континента составляет около 14 107 000 км² (из них шельфовые ледники — 930 000 км², острова — 75 500 км²). При этом средняя высота поверхности Антарктиды самая большая из всех континентов. Помимо полюса холода, в Антарктиде располагаются точки самой низкой относительной влажности воздуха, самого сильного и продолжительного ветра и самой интенсивной солнечной радиации. Антарктидой называют также часть света, состоящую из материка Антарктиды и прилегающих островов. Хотя Антарктида не является территорией ни одного государства, энтузиасты из США выпускают неофициальную валюту континента — Антарктический доллар. Открытие [[Флаг Антарктиды|мини]] thumb|Спутниковая фотография Антарктиды thumb|Карта Антарктиды Антарктида была открыта 1820 года русской экспедицией под руководством Фаддея Беллинсгаузена и Михаила Лазарева, которые на шлюпах «Восток» и «Мирный» подошли к ней в точке (район современного шельфового ледника Беллинсгаузена). Ранее существование южного материка ( ) утверждалось гипотетически, нередко его объединяли с Южной Америкой (например, на карте, составленной Пири-реисом в 1513 году) и Австралией. Однако именно экспедиция Беллинсгаузена и Лазарева в южнополярных морях, обогнув вокруг света антарктические льды, подтвердила факт существования шестого материка . Первыми вступила на континент, вероятно, команда американского корабля «Сесилия» 7 февраля 1821 года |издательство = Бертельсманн Медиа Москау АО |год = 2004 |страниц = 224 |страницы = 159 |isbn = 1-86503-800-8 (англ.), ISBN 5-88353-193-8 (рус.) }}. Точное место высадки неизвестно, но предполагается, что она произошла в заливе Хьюз ( ). Это заявление о высадке на континент относится к самым ранним. К наиболее точным относится заявление о высадке на материк (Берег Дейвиса) от норвежского бизнесмена Хенрика Иоганна Булля, датируемое 1895 годом. Географическое деление Территория Антарктиды делится на географические площади и области, открываемые годами ранее различными путешественниками. Область, исследуемая и названная в честь открывателя (или других лиц), называется «земля». Список земель Антарктиды: * Земля Адели * Земля Александра I * Земля Виктории * Земля Вильгельма II * Земля Георга V * Земля Грейама * Земля Кемпа * Земля Королевы Елизаветы * Земля Королевы Мод * Земля Королевы Мэри * Земля Котса * Земля Мак-Робертсона * Земля Мэри Бэрд * Земля Палмера * Земля Принцессы Елизаветы * Земля Уилкса * Земля Эдуарда VII * Земля Элсуорта * Земля Эндерби Кроме того, к Антарктиде относятся Южные Оркнейские, Южные Шетландские острова, острова Баллени и Беркнер. Самой северной точкой континента является мыс Рельеф thumb|Рельеф поверхности материка, оттенками красного обозначены высоты thumb|Рельеф поверхности материка с учётом поднятия земной коры после таяния ледникового покрова и повышения уровня моря thumb|Рельеф поверхности материка без ледникового покрова Антарктида — самый высокий континент Земли, средняя высота поверхности континента над уровнем моря составляет более 2000 м, а в центре континента достигает 4000 метров. Бо́льшую часть этой высоты составляет постоянный ледниковый покров континента, под которым скрыт континентальный рельеф и лишь 0,3 % (около 40 тыс. км²) её площади свободны ото льда — в основном в Западной Антарктиде и Трансантарктических горах: острова, участки побережья, т. н. «сухие долины» и отдельные гребни и горные вершины (нунатаки), возвышающиеся над ледяной поверхностью. Трансантарктические горы, пересекающие почти весь материк, делят Антарктиду на две части — Западную Антарктиду и Восточную Антарктиду, имеющие различное происхождение и геологическое строение. На востоке находится высокое (наибольшее возвышение поверхности льда ~4100 м над уровнем моря) покрытое льдом плато. Западная часть состоит из группы гористых островов, соединённых между собой льдом. На тихоокеанском побережье расположены Антарктические Анды, высота которых превышает 4000 м; самая высокая точка континента — 4892 мVinson Massif - Peakbagger.com над уровнем моря — массив Винсон в горах Элсуорт. В Западной Антарктиде находится и глубочайшая депрессия континента — впадина Бентли, вероятно, рифтового происхождения. Глубина впадины Бентли, заполненной льдом, достигает 2555 м ниже уровня моря. Подлёдный рельеф Исследование с помощью современных методов позволили больше узнать о подлёдном рельефе южного материка. В результате исследований выяснилось, что около трети материка лежит ниже уровня мирового океана, исследования также показали наличие горных цепей и массивов. Западная часть континента имеет сложный рельеф и большие перепады высот. Здесь находятся самая высокая гора (г. Винсон 4892 м) и самая глубокая впадина (прогиб Бентли −2555 м) в Антарктиде. Антарктический полуостров представляет собой продолжение южноамериканских Анд, которые тянутся в направлении южного полюса, немного уклоняясь от него в западный сектор. Восточная часть материка имеет преимущественно сглаженный рельеф, с отдельными плато и горными хребтами высотой до 3—4 км. В отличие от западной части, сложенной молодыми кайнозойскими породами, восточная являет собой выступ кристаллического фундамента платформы, ранее входившей в состав ГондваныКраткий очерк геологического строения Антарктиды А. А. Лайба, Е. В. Михальский / сетевая публикация на официальном сайте Российской Антарктической экспедиции.. Континент имеет сравнительно низкую вулканическую активность. Самый крупный вулкан — гора Эребус на острове Росса в одноимённом море. Исследования подлёдного рельефа, проведённые НАСА, обнаружили в Антарктиде кратер астероидного происхождения. Диаметр воронки составляет 482 км. Кратер образовался при падении на Землю астероида поперечником примерно в 48 километров (больше Эроса), примерно 250 миллионов лет назад, в пермско-триасовое время. Пыль, поднятая при падении и взрыве астероида, привела к многовековому похолоданию и, по одной из гипотез, гибели большей части флоры и фауны той эпохи. Этот кратер на сегодняшний день считается крупнейшим на ЗемлеВ Антарктиде найден самый большой метеоритный кратер AstroNews.ru. В случае полного таяния ледников площадь Антарктиды сократится на третьГазета.ru Планета Вода: западная Антарктида превратится в архипелаг, а восточная останется материкомСборник научно-познавательных статей, заметок и публикацийРусское географическое общество Почему Антарктика не Арктика. По другим данным, вся Антарктида превратится в архипелаг . Ледниковый покров thumb|right|Подлёдный рельеф Антарктиды Антарктический ледяной щит является крупнейшим на нашей планете и превосходит ближайший по размеру гренландский ледниковый покров по площади приблизительно в 10 раз. В нём сосредоточено ~30 млн км³ льда, то есть 90 % всех льдов суши. Из-за тяжести льда, как показывают исследования геофизиков, континент просел, в среднем на 0,5 км, на что указывает и его относительно глубокий шельф . Согласно исследованию, проведённому Британским обществом исследования Антарктики в период с 1963 по 2013 годы, запасы льда составляют 26,5 млн км³ Ледниковый покров в Антарктиде содержит около 80 % всех пресных вод планеты; если он полностью растает, уровень Мирового океана повысится почти на 60 метров (для сравнения: если бы растаял гренландский ледяной щит, уровень океана бы повысился всего на 8 метров). Ледниковый щит имеет форму купола с увеличением крутизны поверхности к побережью, где он во многих местах обрамлён шельфовыми ледниками. Средняя толщина слоя льда — 2500—2800 м, достигающая максимального значения в некоторых районах Восточной Антарктиды — 4800 м. Снежный покров образует в некоторых местах характерный рельеф, который носит название заструги. Накопление льда на ледниковом покрове приводит, как и в случае других ледников, к течению льда в зону абляции (разрушения), в качестве которой выступает побережье континента; лёд откалывается в виде айсбергов. Годовой объём абляции оценивается в 2500 км³. Особенностью Антарктиды является большая площадь шельфовых ледников (низкие (голубые) области Западной Антарктиды), которая составляет ~10 % от площади, возвышающейся над уровнем моря; эти ледники являются источниками айсбергов рекордных размеров, значительно превосходящих размеры айсбергов выводных ледников Гренландии; так, например, в 2000 году от шельфового ледника Росса откололся наибольший известный на данный момент (2005 год) айсберг B-15 площадью свыше 10 тыс. км². В зимний период (лето в Северном полушарии) площадь морских льдов вокруг Антарктиды увеличивается до 18 млн км², а в летний убывает до 3—4 млн км². Возраст ледникового покрова в верхней части можно определить по годовым слоям, состоящим из зимних и летних отложений, а также по маркирующим горизонтам, несущим информацию о глобальных событиях (например, извержения вулканов). Но на большой глубине для определения возраста используют численное моделирование растекания льда, которое строится, исходя из знания о рельефе, температуре, скорости накопления снега и т. п.Гордон А. Г. «Ночные диалоги-2»Антарктида: климат — Архив программы Гордона По словам академика Владимира Михайловича Котлякова, ледниковый покров материка образовался не позднее чем 5 миллионов лет назад, но, что более вероятно, 30-35 миллионов лет назад. Этому способствовал, по-видимому, разрыв перемычки, соединяющей Южную Америку и Антарктический полуостров, что привело, в свою очередь, к формированию антарктического циркумполярного течения (течения Западных Ветров) и изоляции приантарктических вод от остальной части Мирового океана — эти воды составляют так называемый Южный океан. Файл:Tangra-Great-Needle.jpg|Горы Тангра, о. Ливингстон (Смоленск) Файл:AntarcticaDomeCSnow.jpg|Типичный пейзаж Антарктиды Файл:Friesland-St-Boris.jpg|Пик Святого Бориса, остров Ливингстона Файл:Lemaire-Channel.jpg|Пики Уны, Канал Лемэра Файл:Sastrugi.jpg|Заструги на Южном полюсе вблизи антарктической полярной станции Амундсен-Скотт. Геологическое строение Геологическое строение Восточной Антарктиды Восточная Антарктида представляет собой древнюю докембрийскую континентальную платформу (кратон), сходную с платформами Индии, Бразилии, Африки и Австралии. Все эти кратоны образовались при распаде суперконтинента Гондваны. Возраст пород кристаллического фундамента составляет 2,5—2,8 млрд лет, самые древние породы Земли Эндерби — более 3 млрд лет. Фундамент покрыт более молодым осадочным чехлом, сформировавшимся 350—190 млн лет назад, в основном морского происхождения. В слоях с возрастом 320—280 млн лет присутствуют ледниковые отложения, однако более молодые содержат ископаемые остатки растений и животных, в том числе ихтиозавров, что свидетельствует о сильном отличии климата того времени от современного. Находки теплолюбивых пресмыкающихся и папоротниковой флоры были сделаны первыми исследователями Антарктиды и послужили одним из веских доказательств широкомасштабных горизонтальных движений плит, подтверждающим концепцию тектоники плит. Сейсмическая активность. Вулканизм Антарктида является тектонически спокойным континентом с малой сейсмической активностью, проявления вулканизма сосредоточены в Западной Антарктике и связаны с Антарктическим полуостровом, возникшим в ходе Андского периода горообразования. Некоторые из вулканов, особенно островные, извергались в последние 200 лет. Самый активный вулкан Антарктиды — Эребус. Его называют «вулкан, сторожащий путь к Южному полюсу». Климат thumb|Средние зимние (слева) и летние (справа) температуры в Антарктиде Антарктида отличается крайне суровым холодным климатом. В Восточной Антарктиде на советской антарктической станции Восток 21 июля 1983 года зарегистрирована самая низкая температура воздуха на Земле за всю историю метеорологических измерений: 89,2 градуса ниже нуля. Район считается полюсом холода Земли . 9 декабря 2013 года на конференции Американского геофизического союза группа американских исследователей сообщила о том, что 10 августа 2010 года температура воздуха в одной из точек Антарктиды опускалась до −93,2 °С (-135,8 F). Данная информация была выявлена в результате анализа спутниковых данных НАСА G. Campbell, A. Pope, M. A. Lazzara, T. A. Scambos. The Coldest Place On Earth: −90 °C and Below in East Antarctica from Landsat-8 and other Thermal Sensors. Presentation at the AGU Fall 2013 meeting.. Однако, по мнению одного из авторов сообщения Т. Скамбоса ( ) полученное значение не будет зарегистрировано в качестве рекордного, поскольку было определено в результате спутниковых измерений, а не с помощью термометра . Средние температуры зимних месяцев — от −75 до −60 °С, а летних — от −50 до −30 °С; на побережье зимой от −35 до −8 °С, а летом 0—5 °С. Следует отметить, что зимними месяцами в Антарктиде (как и во всём южном полушарии) являются июнь, июль и август, а летними — декабрь, январь и февраль. Другой особенностью метеорологии Восточной Антарктиды являются стоковые (катабатические) ветры, обусловленные её куполообразным рельефом. Эти устойчивые ветра южных направлений возникают на достаточно крутых склонах ледникового щита вследствие охлаждения слоя воздуха у поверхности льда, плотность приповерхностного слоя повышается, и он под действием силы тяжести стекает вниз по склону. Толщина слоя стока воздуха составляет обычно 200—300 м; из-за большого количества ледяной пыли, несомой ветром, горизонтальная видимость при таких ветрах очень низка. Сила стокового ветра пропорциональна крутизне склона и наибольших значений достигает на прибрежных районах с высоким уклоном в сторону моря. Максимальной силы стоковые ветра достигают антарктической зимой — с апреля по ноябрь они дуют почти непрерывно круглые сутки, с ноября по март — в ночные часы или когда Солнце находится низко над горизонтом. Летом в дневные часы благодаря прогреву приповерхностного слоя воздуха солнцем стоковые ветры у побережья прекращаются. Данные по изменениям температуры с 1981 по 2007 годы показывают, что температурный фон в Антарктиде менялся неравномерно. Для Западной Антарктиды в целом наблюдается повышение температуры, тогда как для Восточной Антарктиды потепления не обнаружено, и даже отмечен некоторый спад. Маловероятно, что в XXI веке процесс таяния ледников Антарктиды существенно усилится. Наоборот, ожидается, что с ростом температуры возрастёт количество снега, выпадающего на Антарктический ледниковый покров. Однако в связи с потеплением возможно более интенсивное разрушение шельфовых ледников и ускорение движения выводных ледников Антарктиды, выбрасывающих лёд в Мировой океан. Внутренние воды thumb|Голубой лёд, покрывающий озеро [[Фрикселл в Трансантарктических горах]] В связи с тем, что не только среднегодовые, но и на большинстве территории даже летние температуры в Антарктиде не превышают нуля градусов, осадки там выпадают только в виде снега (дождь — крайне редкое явление). Он образует ледниковый покров (снег спрессовывается под собственным весом) толщиной более 1700 м, местами достигающий 4300 м. В антарктических льдах сконцентрировано около 80 % всей пресной воды Земли. Тем не менее, в Антарктиде существуют озёра, а в летнее время и реки. Питание рек ледниковое. Благодаря интенсивной солнечной радиации, обусловленной исключительной прозрачностью воздуха, таяние ледников происходит даже при незначительной отрицательной температуре воздуха. На поверхности ледника, зачастую на значительном удалении от побережья, образуются ручьи талой воды. Наиболее интенсивное таяние происходит вблизи оазисов, рядом с нагревающимся на солнце каменистым грунтом. Поскольку все ручьи питаются за счёт таяния ледника, то их водный и уровенный режим полностью определяется ходом температуры воздуха и солнечной радиации. Наибольшие расходы в них наблюдаются в часы наиболее высоких температур воздуха, то есть во второй половине дня, а наименьшие — в ночные часы, причём нередко в это время русла полностью пересыхают. Наледниковые ручьи и речки, как правило, имеют очень извилистые русла и соединяют многочисленные наледниковые озёра. Открытые русла обычно заканчиваются не доходя до моря или озера, а водоток прокладывает свой путь дальше подо льдом или в толще ледника, наподобие подземных рек в карстовых районах. С наступлением осенних морозов сток прекращается, и глубокие с отвесными берегами русла заносятся снегом или перекрываются снежными мостами. Иногда почти постоянные позёмки и частые метели перекрывают русла ручьёв ещё до того, как прекратится сток, и тогда ручьи текут в ледяных туннелях, совершенно незаметных с поверхности. Как и трещины в ледниках, они опасны, так как тяжёлые машины могут провалиться в них. Если снежный мост недостаточно прочен, он может провалиться и под тяжестью человека. Речки антарктических оазисов, протекающие по грунту, обычно не превышают длины нескольких километров. Самая крупная — р. Оникс, более 20 км длиной. Реки существуют только в летнее время. Антарктические озёра не менее своеобразны. Иногда они выделяются в особый, антарктический тип. Располагаются они в оазисах или сухих долинах и почти всегда покрыты толстым слоем льда. Тем не менее, в летний период вдоль берегов и в устьях временных водотоков образуется полоса открытой воды несколько десятков метров шириной. Зачастую, озёра стратифицированы. У дна наблюдается слой воды с повышенной температурой и солёностью, как, например, в озере . В некоторых небольших бессточных озёрах концентрация соли значительно повышена и они могут быть полностью свободными ото льда. Например, озеро Дон-Жуан с высокой концентрацией в его водах хлорида кальция, замерзает только при очень низких температурах. Антарктические озёра невелики, только некоторые из них крупнее 10 км² (озеро Ванда, озеро Фигурное). Наиболее крупное из антарктических озёр — озеро Фигурное в оазисе Бангера. Причудливо извиваясь среди холмов, оно тянется на 20 километров. Площадь его равна 14,7 км², а глубина превышает 130 метров. Самое глубокое — озеро Радок, его глубина достигает 362 м. Есть на побережье Антарктиды озёра, образовавшиеся в результате подпора воды снежниками или небольшими ледничками. Вода в таких озёрах накапливается иногда в течение нескольких лет до тех пор, пока уровень её не поднимется до верхнего края естественной плотины. Тогда излишки воды начинают вытекать из озера. Образуется русло, которое быстро углубляется, расход воды возрастает. По мере углубления русла уровень воды в озере падает и оно сокращается в своих размерах. Зимой обсохшее русло заносится снегом, который постепенно уплотняется, и естественная плотина восстанавливается. В следующий летний сезон озеро снова начинает наполняться талыми водами. Проходит несколько лет, пока озеро не наполнится и его воды опять не прорвутся в море. Сравнивая Антарктиду с другими материками, можно отметить, что на Южном полярном материке совершенно отсутствуют заболоченные участки. Однако в прибрежной полосе есть своеобразные ледниковые «болота». Они образуются летом в понижениях, заполненных снегом и фирном. Талая вода, стекающая в эти понижения, увлажняет снег и фирн, в результате чего и получается снежно-водяная каша, вязкая, как обычные болота. Глубина таких «болот» чаще всего незначительная — не более метра. Сверху они бывают покрыты тонкой ледяной коркой. Как и настоящие болота, они порой непроходимы даже для гусеничного транспорта: попавший в такое место трактор или вездеход, увязнув в снежно-водяной каше, без посторонней помощи не выберется. В 1990-х годах российскими учёными было обнаружено подледниковое незамерзающее озеро Восток — крупнейшее из антарктических озёр, имеющее длину 250 км и ширину 50 км; озеро вмещает около 5400 тыс. км³ воды. В январе 2006 года геофизики Робин Белл и Майкл Штудингер из американской геофизической обсерватории Ламонт-Догерти обнаружили второе и третье по размерам подледниковые озёра, площадью 2000 км² и 1600 км² соответственно, расположенные на глубине около 3 км от поверхности континента. Они сообщили, что это можно было бы сделать раньше, если бы данные советской экспедиции 1958—1959 годов были проанализированы более тщательно. Кроме этих данных, были использованы данные спутников, показания радаров и замеры силы притяжения на поверхности континента. Всего на 2007 год в Антарктике обнаружено более 140 подледниковых озёр. Туризм Антарктику ежегодно посещает около 6 тыс. туристов. Большинство из них направляется на Антарктический полуостров, где существуют туристическая база и аэродром. В 1990-х годах туризм распространился к морю Росса и некоторых районов к югу от Австралии. Большинство туристов осуществляют антарктические круизы на кораблях. Природа Файл:Kaiserpinguine mit Jungen.jpg|Императорские пингвины в Антарктиде Файл:Emperor Penguin Manchot empereur.jpg|Императорский пингвин Файл:Antarctic_krill_(Euphausia_superba).jpg|Антарктический криль Euphausia superba Файл:Underwater mcmurdo sound.jpg|Подводный мир Антарктиды В результате глобального потепления на Антарктическом полуострове начала активно формироваться тундра. По прогнозам учёных, через 100 лет в Антарктиде могут появиться первые деревьярадио «голос России». Интернет-домен верхнего уровня aq. Оазис на Антарктическом полуострове занимает площадь 400 км², общая площадь оазисов 10 тыс. км², а площадь не занятых льдом районов (включая бесснежные скалы) составляет 30—40 тыс. км²газета «Известия». Россия возобновляет бурение Антарктиды. Биосфера в Антарктиде представлена на четырёх «аренах жизни»: прибрежные острова и льды, прибрежные оазисы на материке (например, «оазис Бангера»), арена нунатаков (гора Амундсена возле Мирного, гора Нансена на Земле Виктории и др.) и арена ледникового щита. Из растений встречаются цветковые, папоротниковые (на Антарктическом п-ове), лишайники, грибы, бактерии, водоросли (в оазисах). На побережье обитают тюлени, пингвины. Растения и животные наиболее распространены в приморской полосе. Наземная растительность на лишённых льда участках существует в основном в виде различных видов мхов и лишайников и сплошного покрова не образует (антарктические мхово-лишайниковые пустыни). Антарктические животные полностью зависят от прибрежной экосистемы Южного океана: из-за скудости растительности все сколь-либо значимые пищевые цепи прибрежных экосистем начинаются в водах, окружающих Антарктику. Антарктические воды особенно богаты зоопланктоном, в первую очередь крилем. Криль прямо или опосредованно является основой цепи питания многих видов рыб, китообразных, кальмаров, тюленей, пингвинов и других животных; полностью сухопутные млекопитающие в Антарктиде отсутствуют, беспозвоночные представлены примерно 70 видами членистоногих (насекомых и паукообразных) и нематодами, обитающими в почвах. Из наземных животных обитают тюлени (Уэдделла, тюлени-крабоеды, морские леопарды, Росса, морские слоны) и птицы (несколько видов буревестниковых (антарктический, снежный), два вида поморников, полярная крачка, пингвины Адели и императорские пингвины). В пресноводных озёрах материковых прибрежных оазисов — «сухих долин» — существуют олиготрофные экосистемы, населённые сине-зелёными водорослями, круглыми червями, веслоногими рачками (циклопами) и дафниями, птицы же (буревестники и поморники) залетают сюда эпизодически. Для нунатаков характерны лишь бактерии, водоросли, лишайники и сильно угнетённые мхи, на ледниковый щит изредка залетают только поморники, следующие за людьми. Существует предположение о наличии в подледниковых озёрах Антарктиды, таких как озеро Восток, крайне олиготрофных экосистем, практически изолированных от внешнего мира. В 1994 году учёные сообщили о быстром увеличении числа растений в Антарктике, что является подтверждением гипотезы о глобальном потеплении климата на планете . Антарктический полуостров с прилегающими островами имеет самые благоприятные на материке климатические условия. Именно здесь произрастают два вида встречающихся в регионе цветковых растений — луговик антарктический и колобантус кито. Человек и Антарктида История изучения континента Файл:TheSouthernParty.jpg|Экспедиция на судне «Нимрод» к Южному полюсу Земли Файл:Fieldwork-Melnik.jpg|Остров Ливингстона (Первое географическое открытие земли южнее 60° ю.ш.) Файл:Platinum coin5318-0006R.gif|Монета ЦБ РФ «Первая русская антарктическая экспедиция» Файл:RR5111-0018R.gif|Монета ЦБ РФ «Первая русская антарктическая экспедиция» Первое судно, пересёкшее Южный полярный круг, принадлежало голландцам; им командовал Дирк Герритц, плававший в эскадре Якова Магю. В 1599 году в Магеллановом проливе судно Герритца после шторма потеряло из виду эскадру и пошло на юг. Когда оно спустилось до 64° ю. ш., там была обнаружена высокая земля. В 1675 году Ла Роше́ открыл Южную Георгию; в 1739 году был открыт остров Буве; в 1772 году в Индийском океане Ив-Жозеф Керглен, французский морской офицер, открыл остров, названный его именем. thumb|Составленная Джеймсом Куком карта Южного полушария (1776) с пометками о непроходимых полях и горах льда на месте Антарктиды Почти одновременно с плаванием Керглена из Англии отправился в первое своё путешествие в Южное полушарие Джеймс Кук, и уже в январе 1773 года его суда «Adventure» и «Resolution» пересекли Южный полярный круг на меридиане 37°33′ в. д. После тяжёлой борьбы со льдами он достиг 67°15′ ю. ш., где был вынужден повернуть к северу. В декабре 1773 Кук снова отправился в южный океан, 8 декабря пересёк его и на параллели 67°5′ ю. ш. был затёрт льдами. Высвободившись, Кук пошёл далее на юг и в конце января 1774 года достиг 71°15′ ю. ш., к ЮЗ от Огненной Земли. Здесь непроницаемая стена льдов помешала ему идти далее. Кук одним из первых достиг южнополярных морей и, встретив в нескольких местах сплошной лёд, объявил, что далее его проникнуть нельзя. Ему поверили и в течение 45 лет полярных экспедиций не предпринимали. Первое географическое открытие земли южнее 60° ю. ш. (современная «политическая Антарктика», управляемая системой Антарктического договора) совершил английский купец Вильям Смит, наткнувшийся на остров Ливингстон, Южные Шетландские острова, 19 февраля 1819 года. В 1819 году русские моряки Ф. Ф. Беллинсгаузен и М. П. Лазарев на военных шлюпах «Восток» и «Мирный», посетили Южную Георгию и попытались проникнуть в глубь Южного Ледовитого океана. В первый раз, 28 января 1820 года, почти на меридиане Гринвича, они достигли 69°21′ ю. ш. и открыли, собственно, современную Антарктиду; затем, выйдя за пределы полярного круга, Беллинсгаузен прошёл вдоль него на восток до 19° в. д., где снова его пересёк и достиг в феврале 1820 года опять почти той же широты (69°6′). Далее на восток он поднялся только до 62° параллели и продолжил свой путь вдоль окраины плавучих льдов. Затем, на меридиане островов Баллени, Беллинсгаузен дошёл до 64°55′, в декабре 1820 достиг 161° з. д., прошёл Южный полярный круг и достиг 67°15′ ю. ш., а в январе 1821 года достиг 69°53′ ю. ш. Почти на меридиане 81° он открыл высокий берег острова Петра I, а пройдя ещё на восток, внутри Южного полярного круга — берег Земли Александра I. Таким образом, Беллинсгаузен первый совершил полное плавание вокруг Антарктиды на широтах от 60° до 70°. В 1840 году американец Чарльз Уилкс прошёл вдоль побережья Антарктиды в секторе 97°-158° восточной долготы, нанеся на карту примерные очертания береговой линии, названной позже в его честь Землёй Уилкса. В 1839—1840 годах француз Жюль Дюмон-Дюрвиль открыл Землю Адели, а в 1841—1842 англичанин Джеймс Росс открыл море Росса и Землю Виктории. Первую высадку на берег Антарктиды и первую зимовку совершила норвежская экспедиция Карстена Борхгревинка в 1895 году. После этого началось изучение побережья континента и его внутренней части. Многочисленные исследования были проведены английскими антарктическими экспедициями под руководством Роберта Скотта (1901-1904, 1910-1913) и Эрнеста Шеклтона (1907-1909, 1914-1917), Норвежской антарктической экспедицией (1910—1912) Руаля Амундсена, Австралийской антарктической экспедицией (1911-1914) Дугласа Моусона и другими. В 1911—1912 годах между экспедициями Амундсена и Скотта развернулась настоящая гонка за покорение Южного полюса. Первым его достигли Амундсен, Олаф Бьяланд, Оскар Вистинг, Хелмер Хансен и Сверре Хассель; через месяц после него в заветную точку прибыла партия Скотта, которая погибла на обратном пути. С середины XX века началось изучение Антарктиды на промышленной основе. На континенте разными странами создаются многочисленные постоянные базы, круглый год ведущие метеорологические, гляциологические и геологические исследования. Только в рамках проведения международного геофизического года представители 11 государств построили более 60 баз и станций. Третья советская антарктическая экспедиция, возглавляемая Евгением Толстиковым, 14 декабря 1958 года достигла Южного полюса недоступности и основала там временную станцию «Полюс недоступности». За год до этого был осуществлён санно-тракторный поход к Геомагнитному полюсу, а год спустя советские учёные добрались и до Южного полюса. Впервые пересекли Антарктиду (через Южный полюс от моря Уэделла к морю Росса) на тягачах в 1957—1958 гг. новозеландец Э. Хиллари и англичанин В. Э. Фукс. Население Суровый климат Антарктиды препятствует её заселению, но в будущем, при потеплении, её освоение возможно. В Антарктиде и на прилегающих островах существует много заброшенных поселенийАнтарктида — материк поселений-призраков, 19.12.08. В XIX веке на Антарктическом полуострове и прилегающих островах существовало несколько китобойных баз. Впоследствии все они были заброшены. В годы Второй Мировой войны в Антарктиде появились военные базы Аргентины и Чили . В настоящее время в Антарктиде нет постоянного населения, здесь расположены несколько десятков научных станций, на которых в зависимости от сезона живёт от 4000 человек (граждане России — 150) летом и до 1000 человек зимой (граждане России — ок. 100)Статус Антарктиды и территориальные претензииВ мире начинается борьба за ресурсы Антарктиды — Новости Новокузнецка. Город новостей. В 1978 г. на аргентинской станции Эсперанса родился первый человек Антарктиды — Эмилио Маркос ПалмаАнтарктида Грушинский Н. П. Дралкин А. Г.. Антарктиде присвоен интернет-домен верхнего уровня .aq и телефонный префикс +672. Файл:Nusha-Livingston-2003.jpg|Человек в Антарктике Файл:Hannah-Point.jpg|Мыс Ханна, место на о. Ливингстон вблизи Антарктиды, популярное среди туристов Файл:Antarctic-Postal-Services.jpg|Антарктическая почта Статус Антарктиды В соответствии с конвенцией об Антарктике, подписанной 1 декабря 1959 года и вступившей в силу 23 июня 1961 года, Антарктида не принадлежит ни одному государству. Разрешена только научная деятельность. Размещение военных объектов, а также заход боевых кораблей и вооружённых судов южнее 60-го градуса южной широты запрещены. В 1980-е годы Антарктиду объявили ещё и безъядерной зоной, что исключило появление в её водах судов-атомоходов, а на материке — атомных энергоблоков. Сейчас участниками договора являются 50 государств (с правом голоса) и десятки стран-наблюдателей. Территориальные претензии мини|200px|Территориальные претензии на [[Антарктика|Антарктику]] мини|150px|Марка Аргентины с включённой в её состав частью Антарктиды Однако наличие договора не означает, что присоединившиеся к нему государства отказались от своих территориальных претензий на континент и прилегающее пространствоКак делят Антарктику и её ресурсы. Напротив, территориальные притязания некоторых стран огромны. Например, Норвегия претендует на территорию, превышающую её собственную в десять раз (в том числе на остров Петра I, открытый экспедицией Беллинсгаузена — Лазарева). Огромные территории объявила своими Великобритания. Британцы намереваются добывать рудные и углеводородные ресурсы на Антарктическом шельфе. Австралия считает своей почти половину Антарктиды, в которую, впрочем, вклинивается «французская» Земля Адели. Предъявила территориальные претензии и Новая Зеландия. Великобритания, Чили и Аргентина претендуют практически на одну и ту же территорию, включающую Антарктический полуостров и Южные Шетландские острова. На землю Мэри Бэрд ни одна из стран официально не выдвинула территориальные претензии. Однако намёки на права США на эту территорию содержатся в неофициальных американских источникахАнтарктида: история официального дележа. Китай пока не выдвигал территориальных претензий, однако так же как и Россия проводит разведку ресурсов, используя свои полярные станции. Особую позицию заняли США и Россия, заявившие, что в принципе могут выдвинуть свои территориальные претензии в Антарктике, хотя пока этого и не делают. Притом оба государства не признают претензии других стран. Освоение Антарктиды Континент Антарктида на сегодняшний день является единственным незаселённым и неосвоенным континентом Земли. Антарктида давно привлекала европейские державы и США, однако мировой интерес начала представлять в конце XX века. Антарктида является последним ресурсным резервом для человечества на Земле. После исчерпания сырья на пяти обжитых континентах люди будут осваивать его ресурсы. Однако так как Антарктика останется единственным источником ресурсов для стран, борьба за её ресурсы уже началась, что может вылиться в ожесточённый военный конфликт. Геологи установили, что недра Антарктиды содержат значительное количество полезных ископаемых — железной руды, каменного угля; найдены следы руд меди, никеля, свинца, цинка, молибдена, горного хрусталя, слюды, графитаОфициальный сайт газеты Советская Россия — Остаются белые сны. Кроме того, в Антарктиде расположено около 80 % мирового запаса пресной воды, недостаток которой уже ощущается во многих странах. В настоящее время ведутся наблюдения за климатическими и метеорологическими процессами на континенте, который, подобно Гольфстриму в Северном полушарии, является климатообразующим фактором для всей Земли. В Антарктиде также изучаются воздействия космоса и процессы, происходящие в земной коре. Изучение ледникового покрова приносит серьёзные научные результаты, информируя нас о климате Земли сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч лет назад. В ледниковом покрове Антарктиды оказались «записаны» данные о климате и составе атмосферы за последние сто тысяч лет. По химическому составу различных слоёв льда определяется уровень солнечной активности на протяжении последних нескольких столетий. В Антарктиде обнаружены микроорганизмы, которые могут представлять ценность для науки и позволят лучше изучить эти формы жизни. Многие антарктические базы, расположенные по всему периметру континента, дают идеальные возможности для отслеживания сейсмологической активности по всей планете. На антарктических базах также проходят тестирование технологии и оборудование, которые в будущем планируется использовать для исследования, освоения и колонизации других планет Солнечной системы. Россия в Антарктиде Всего в Антарктиде действует около 45 круглогодичных научных станций. В настоящее время у России в Антарктиде имеется семь действующих станций и одна полевая база. Постоянно действующиеРоссийские Антарктические Станции — обзорная информация: * Беллинсгаузен * Мирный * Новолазаревская * Восток * Прогресс * Морской отряд * Ленинградская (Расконсервирована в 2008 году) * Русская (Расконсервирована в 2008 году) Законсервированные: * Молодёжная * Дружная-4 * Союз Уже несуществующие:Советские Антарктические экспедиции * Пионерская * Комсомольская * Советская * Восток-1 * Лазарев * Полюс недоступности * Оазис (в 1959 году передан Польше) Православная церковь Первая православная церковь в Антарктиде построена на острове Ватерлоо (Южные Шетландские острова) недалеко от российской станции Беллинсгаузен с благословения святейшего патриарха Алексия II. Собрали её на Алтае, а потом перевезли на ледяной материк на научном судне «Академик Вавилов». Пятнадцатиметровый храм срублен из кедра и лиственницы. Он вмещает до 30 человек. Храм был освящён во имя Святой Троицы 15 февраля 2004 года наместником Свято-Троицкой Сергиевой лавры, епископом Сергиево-Посадским Феогностом, в присутствии многочисленного духовенства, паломников и спонсоров, прибывшим специальным авиарейсом из ближайшего города, чилийского Пунта-Аренаса. Сейчас храм является Патриаршим подворьем Троице-Сергиевой Лавры. Церковь Святой Троицы считается самым южным православным храмом в мире. Южнее находится только часовня Святого Иоанна Рыльского на болгарской станции Святой Климент Охридский и часовня Святого равноапостольного князя Владимира на украинской станции Академик Вернадский. 29 января 2007 года в этом храме состоялось первое в Антарктике венчание (дочери полярника, россиянки Ангелины Жулдыбиной и чилийца Эдуардо Алиага Илабака, работающего на чилийской антарктической базе). В ходе своего визита в Антарктику в феврале 2016 г. Патриарх Кирилл отметил особенность этого континента: «Антарктида — это единственное место, где нет оружия, где нету никакой военной деятельности, где не ведётся никаких научных исследований, направленных на то, чтобы появились новые средства уничтожения людей. Это некий образ идеального человечества. И это свидетельство о том, что люди могут так жить: они могут жить без границ, без оружия, без враждебной конкуренции, сотрудничать и чувствовать себя членами одной семьи»Патриарх Кирилл назвал Антарктиду образом идеального человечества, где нет оружия и военных действийПатриарх Кирилл назвал Антарктиду образом идеального человечества, где нет оружия и военных действийАнтарктида - образ идеального человечества, считает патриарх КириллПатриарх Кирилл: Антарктида — образ идеального человечества. Ископаемая фауна * Криолофозавр Антарктида в филателии Файл:Soviet Union-1963-stamp-Antarctica-3K.jpg|Антарктида — континент мира Файл:Soviet Union-1963-stamp-Antarctica-4K.jpg|К полюсу недоступности Файл:Soviet Union-1963-stamp-Arctica and Antarctica-6K.jpg|Полярная авиация Файл:Soviet Union-1963-stamp-Arctica and Antarctica-12K.jpg|Китобойная база «Советская Украина» Файл:1966 CPA 3318-3320 triangle.png|10 лет советских исследований в Антарктике Файл:Soviet Union-1965-Stamp-0.10. 145 Years of Discovery of Antarctica.jpg|Советская марка «145 лет со дня открытия Антарктиды» Файл:The Soviet Union 1970 CPA 3852 stamp (Sloops-of-war Mirny and Vostok and Antarctic Map with Expedition Route).jpg|Советская марка «150-летие открытия Антарктиды» Файл:2006 Stamp of Russia. Mirny.jpg|Марка России к 50-летию отечественных исследований в Антарктиде Файл:Марка России 2006г №1073-Самолёт ИЛ-76ТД и научно-экспедиционное судно "Академик Фёдоров"; панорама станции.jpg|Марка России к 50-летию отечественных исследований в Антарктиде Файл:Марка России 2006г №1074-Научные изыскания, подлёдные исследования, санно-транспортный поезд.jpg|Марка России к 50-летию отечественных исследований в Антарктиде Файл:RU085 09.jpg|Почтовая марка «50 лет договору об Антарктике», 2009 год Файл:Stamp of Azerbaijan 858-859.jpg|Азербайджанская марка, 2009 год Файл:1988 CPA 6021.jpg|Стандартная почтовая марка, 1988 год Файл:USSR 30-year Annivesary of Soviet Antarctic Science Station Vostok, 1987-02-20.jpg|Почтовый конверт: 30 лет советской антарктической научной станции «Восток» Файл:Norgestamps1957.jpg|Марки Норвегии: Международный геофизический год (1957) и годовщина Договора об Антарктике, Амундсен (1971). На первой марке показаны территориальные претензии Норвегии См. также * Антарктика * Белый плен * Российская Антарктическая экспедиция * Секретариат Договора об Антарктике * Список полярных станций в Антарктике Примечания Литература * Саватюгин Л.М., Преображенская М.А. Карта Антарктиды: имена и судьбы / под ред. д-ра экон. наук, канд. геогр. наук М.В. Слипенчука. — СПб.: ГеоГраф, 2014. — 352 с.: ил. — (Полярные истории) — ISBN 978-5-902211-29-7. * |издательство = Географгиз |год = 1963 |страниц = 432 |серия = Открытие Земли |тираж = 17 000 |ссылка = http://collectedpapers.com.ua/ru/hfs/p_geo/history_of_antarctica }} * Ссылки * Scientific Committee on Antarctic Research (SCAR) * United States Antarctic Resource Center (USARC) * The Atlas of Antarctic Research at USARC * British Antarctic Survey * Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) * Antarctic Place-names Commission of Bulgaria * Л. Иванов и др. Карта о-вов Ливингстон и Гринвич * Антарктическая группа СПГГИ (ЛГИ). LMI/SPMI (Mining Institute) * Изменения температуры с 1981 по 2007 год (NASA) * * |издательство=Гидрометеоиздат|год=1976}} * Антарктида * Категория:Части света